Surgical drivers are known for driving bone screws into bone. Surgical drivers may also be used to adjust elements of medical devices, such as adjusting a set screw of a bone plate. Some surgical drivers have torque limiting features that limit the risk of overtightening, for example, a screw being driven into bone. These prior surgical drivers may have complicated mechanisms to limit torque that increase the cost of the surgical driver. Due to their cost, the surgical driver may be reused in different procedures. The surgical driver is cleaned before being reused, which involves additional resources to clean the surgical driver and keep track of the surgical driver within, for example, a hospital.